


I Will Love You Forever

by MegaFrost4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Harvelle's Roadhouse (Supernatural), M/M, Mr and Mr, Roadhouse Wedding, Roadhouse in Heaven (Supernatural), Supernatural - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Wedding, the greatest love story of all time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaFrost4/pseuds/MegaFrost4
Summary: The Destiel Wedding of the Century is Here at Last in Heaven at the Roadhouse. But first, the Proposal, the Planning, the Preparing, the Baking, the Bachelor Parties, the Wedding Itself, the Reception, the Honeymoon, the Life They Deserved.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. The Proposal

Dean found it odd Cas grabbed Sam, vanishing from sight all of a sudden. He heard Baby's tires peel out.

" _Cas, where are you going?"_

_"Uh...I forgot your birthday present!"_

_"...my birthday was two and a half weeks ago..."_

It suddenly dawned on him the occasion. His stomach flipped. " ** _SHIT!_** "

Valentine's Day was in less than a week!

Dean ran outside. "Bobby!"

"BALLS! Boy, if I weren't already dead, you would've just now given me a heart attack! What's got you all constipated?" Bobby grumbled, just wanting to enjoy his beer in peace.

"Uh..." He tried to remember how to use his words. "Valentine's Day..."

"Yeah, it's comin' up..." Bobby took a sip. "What about it?"

Dean let out a sound that was supposed to be a desperate plea for help, but it just made Bobby laugh.

"Calm down, son. You'll be fine. First date jitters? Not having any second thoughts, are you?"

" _No, why_ -" Dean looked over to see Baby pull back up. He could see Sam and Cas giggling all mischievously. "This can't be good."

"Like I said, time works differently up here, just _relax_...for heaven's sake!" Dean gave Bobby a look.

Cas walked up, looking nervous. "Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas." Dean did not even register Sam sneaking off. Probably went to go talk to Bobby. "Where did you guys run off to? Must've been important."

"Yes." Cas winced for answering too quickly. "I...let's go for a walk. 

"Ok...yeah..." Dean silently asked Bobby what was going on, but Bobby just shooed him off. 

It had to have been about noon, Dean figured, but Heaven's time was funky. The days and nights seemed longer, weaving together in literal paradise, as they were all happy and together. They could come and go as they pleased to each other's places. And everyone they loved was here.

Dean noticed Cas was fidgeting. Might have been from the fact he was wearing something other than his suit hidden beneath the massive trench coat. Cas was wearing flannel unbuttoned over a shirt and jeans...just like Dean.

_"This is a lot more comfortable. I don't know why I never bothered changing all these years."_

_"I've been asking myself the same thing, Cas..."_

"Dean?" Cas stopped and took Dean's hand.

"Cas? Is something wrong? Look, if it's about Valentine's Day, I know I forgot, but I can come up with something really neat for us to do, but we only have a few days, and-"

" _Dean._ "

Dean stopped rambling, and found Cas out of his line of vision until he looked down. Cas was on one knee, reaching behind him for a little box.

"Cas?"

"Dean...from the moment I saved you from Hell ten years ago, I knew there was something about you. And every day I got to see you...it was something worth living for." Dean started to cry. "I love you, and I want to make you the happiest man, like you made me. I..." Cas shyly laughed. "You made me care and love about Creation because you cared...and I meant it when I said you are the most selfless, loving human being." Cas opened the box to reveal a ring. "Dean Winchester...will you marry me?"

Dean sucked in a breath, trying to stop from crying, and he quickly nodded his head. "Yes. Yes, Cas." He allowed Cas to put the ring on him, and when Cas stood up, he stopped him. "I've been meaning to say something to you...for a long time, now...I love you, Cas."

Cas had the biggest smile on his face, and he kissed Dean, feeling his heart burst with joy. Dean could not describe his feelings at the moment. But it was a beautiful moment, soon to be interrupted by some cheering. They broke apart to see a small group making a fuss, throwing confetti [confetti?] everywhere.

Sam came up and congratulated them first, enveloping both men into a huge group hug. "So, when's the date?"

Cas looked to Dean.

"Uh...I don't care..." Dean wiped away the tears. He really did not care when. He was too happy to function right now.

"Valentine's Day...this Sunday!" Cas said confidently.

Both brothers' eyes widened. They nodded slowly.

"Ok...yeah, great." Sam turned to address the crowd. "SUNDAY!"

Everyone cheered. They all came up and congratulated the two. Someone pulled them back out of the crowd.

"Hey, Charlie." Dean hugged her tight.

"I'm so happy for you guys, I mean, _finally_..." Dean's smile dropped. "But what the _fuck_ am I supposed to do now???"

"What do you-"

"Valentine's Day? Really? I've got less than three days till your bachelor parties and then the wedding itself."

"Hey, don't worry about it, I-"

"Shut up, old man!" Claire came up to stand next to Charlie. "Beings this is going to be the wedding of the millennia, your homegirl's got her hands full." She turned to Charlie. "I'll help you."

"I'm gonna need all the help I can get...Sam!" Charlie ran off to find Sam.

Cas snuck up behind Dean, who turned around, his smile growing even bigger.

"Are you happy?" Cas took his hand again, kissing it.

"I've never been happier..." Dean kissed Cas on the lips.


	2. The Planning

Sam immediately regretted his decision in helping plan his brother's wedding. Of course, it was his job because he was Best Man. But, he was Cas' Best Man. Charlie was Dean's Best Woman. There was no arguing that point there.

Charlie came up with yet another round of coffee [spiked] for them as he found his eyes straining at the mess before him on the table.

"Ok, ok, so, get this..." Sam began. He angled the picture of the Roadhouse so Charlie could see better. "We put red and white streamers here...and over here...and all over this, and-"

"I'm going to stop you right there." Charlie shook her head, hand up for no arguments.

"Why? I mean, we could put them-"

"No, what's with the red and white? Is this a White Christmas or Canadian wedding? _No_. This is Dean and Cas' wedding!"

"But, it's Valentine's Day, and-"

"This is why guys can't do weddings. Listen, we're doing green and blue."

Sam only gave her a look of confusion. "Ok...green and blue...it is really nice scenery, and-"

"Oh. My. Jack." Charlie downs her cup in one gulp, slumping down into her chair. This was going to be a long process. "Dean's eyes: green. Cas' eyes: blue. I'm wearing green, you're wearing blue."

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah, ok...yeah, that's good...why didn't I think of that? You're right, mine was stupid."

"Sam." Charlie stopped his rambling, placing her hand over his. "It's ok. You're a guy. That's why I'm here. So we all look good this weekend. Anyway, how many bridesmaids and groomsmen?"

"Uh..." Sam spent the rest of the day just making lists and nodding his head. Charlie went off on a roll, and at some point Claire joined in, but she spent most of her time on the reception because that was vital to a good wedding. The food had to be to die for [wink, wink], the music could _not_ be cringe, and everyone had to look perfect! [They were in Heaven, it can and will happen!]

* * *

"We're doing what?" Dean looked horrified. 

Cas looked excited. "I've never done this before!"

"We're in Heaven. Can't Jack just snap his fingers, and it's done?" Dean snapped his fingers for emphasis.

Claire and Charlie gave them a look. They took their respective partners into opposite sides of the mall, [yes, Heaven has a mall, shopping is unlimited for any occasion!] and got to work.

"So, you're saying this is how humans shopped?" Cas was loving every minute of it, more inclined to wearing a different outfit a day than actually work on his wedding tux.

"More or less..." Claire was digging amongst a plethora of tuxes, pulling from several directions. "Start with these."

Cas clumsily held onto them, worried they would get wrinkled from how he was holding them. But Heaven has proven itself to be so convenient on every little thing.

Except for wedding planning.

Because Sam had more worry wrinkles and Claire looked like she had not slept in a month. And it was only a day...he thinks. Time in Heaven really was weird.

Claire had a stern look on her face as Cas stepped out with each tux. They just were not doing much.

"This is hopeless..." She mumbles to herself, when Cas somehow snuck in a purple glittered suit with matching sunglasses. "You will _not_."

* * *

"Charlie, is all of this really necessary?" Dean barely had on the first tux when she was throwing others of various styles and colors over the changing room door.

" _I have to know how these look on you! We have never done this before, and by Jack, you are going to look your best!_ "

"I have never in my life done something like this..." Dean grumbled.

" _Yes, you have...Sam told me..._ "

"Dammit, Sammy!" Dean's phone buzzed. "Yeah."

" _What did I do now?_ " Sam moaned.

"Heaven can be really weird sometimes...no privacy."

" _You know you love it..."_

"Shut up, bitch."

" _Jerk._ "

Dean hung up and tried on more tuxes than he had ever seen in his lifetime. After Jack knows how long, he stepped out, and, of course, it was the last one that was _the one_.

"Perfect! Now, it's my turn."

Dean needed a drink.

* * *

Sam knew they had to get this part right. Ellen and Jo helped, along with Jody and Kaia, although baking was neither woman's specialty.

But pies were crucial to success. As fate would have it, National Pie Day is literally the day before Dean's birthday, and now he was marrying Cas on Valentine's Day. This could not be any more perfect. So the pies had to be perfect.

"So...uh..." Sam gestured vaguely to the computer screen. "According to Charlie's Pinterest board, apple pie is too all-American cliche by itself."

"Yeah, we need to try not to make everyone sick..." Kaia agreed.

"Didn't Charlie say...this was what we should be going for?" Jo was leaning over Sam's shoulder, pointing to a pin on the screen.

Sam clicked on it. "Oh, ok. Yeah. Apple pie. Pecan Pie. Coconut Cream. Cherry. And Banana Cream." He looked to the group of women. "Think you can pull this off?" His phone went off. "Hang on..."

"Charlie just added a new pin..." Jo said. Everyone leaned in.

"Little mini pies? Isn't that harder?" Ellen squinted in confusion. 

"And Dean's appetite is _not mini._ " Jody's eyes widened.

"It's for the aesthetic." Kaia said like it was obvious.

"Yeah, I'm just going to get the booze ready. That's just as important as _aesthetically-pleasing_ pies...I'll be at the Roadhouse, if ya need me!"

Sam offered up to help, as he was good with baking.

Again, stretching himself too thin, but this was worth it.

"What about the cake?" Sam suddenly asked.

"Charlie already finished that..." Claire joined the group. She refreshed Charlie's board, and they all agreed it was perfect.

* * *

" _Cas?!_ "

Cas came running to Baby, finding Dean sitting in the driver's seat, "Peace of Mind" blaring. He turned it down.

"Dean, what's wrong." Cas squatted down.

"Can't we just...elope? This is crazy. Everyone has lost their freaking mind!"

Cas smirked. "Dean. Come on, we only get married once. I'm having a blast! I had no idea malls could be so much fun! There are so many clothes to try on!" Dean was smiling, feeling a lot calmer hearing about Cas' experience in shopping and wedding planning.

"While I've got you here..." Dean squeezed over and drug Cas into his lap awkwardly. "Why don't you help me pick our music?"

"Oh, Dean, that's more of your area of expertise...I don't have good taste."

"Sure, you do...I taught you everything you know." Dean laughed, kissing Cas on the cheek.

They spent the next several hours playing music, memories of their lives playing in their head. Then, they finally found their song that they were going to dance to, and it was the clear winner.


	3. The Stress

Dean woke up in a frenzy. There was a big weekend ahead, and he felt like he was nowhere near ready.

"You ok?" Cas rolled over sleepily.

"..."

"Dean?" Cas rubbed his eyes, concern growing.

"Fine, yeah...sorry..." I'm gonna go for a walk.

Cas looked after him sadly, thought for a moment, then ran after him.

"Dean." He stopped Dean from sprinting into the field outside their little house Jack had specially built for them. "What's wrong? If you don't want to,"

"No. No. I'm sorry, I just..." Dean looked around, feeling anxious. "I...Cas, I want this more than _anything_ I've ever wanted in my life. I'm...I'm just terrified. I've never been to a wedding, and there's all of these people doing all of these crazy things for us, and..."

"Dean, it's ok. This is, a good kind of stress...because something amazing is happening..." Cas had the biggest smile when he took both of Dean's hands into his. "We're getting _married._ That's gotta be one of the happiest things humans can say to each other, right?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, you're right..." He pulled Cas into a hug, admiring his ring on Cas' back. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be...it's a scary thing, doing something this big...I'm nervous too." Cas shrugged. "I don't know much about these things either. But it's fun so far. I realized how much I love shopping and spending hours listening to music with you."

"Ok. So." Dean changed tone, honestly feeling better, but still extremely nervous. "What's on the agenda today?"

"Oh, uh, Ellen has just finished decorating with the others. The Roadhouse looks _amazing_."

Dean did a double take. "They're _done_?" 

"Yeah, let's take a peak!" Cas led Dean to the Roadhouse, and sure enough, it looked amazing.

The barn out back was stunning to look at. Lights were strung everywhere, in places Dean was not sure how they were able to reach. Blue and green complimented each other with sparkles and shimmers. There was a huge sound system, and an even bigger dance floor...and, of course, a disco ball.

"Cas?" Dean knew this place was familiar. "Is this..."

" _The_ barn? Yeah, it was _my_ idea." Cas smirked.

Dean gaped. A flood of memories came rushing back to him. Ten years ago. This is where they met...officially. Where their lives were sealed for good. What a night...

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean saw Cas give that same little tilt of the head, like he did that first night, eyes piercing through, begging for answers. "I really am one lucky bastard."

Cas blushed. "Dean, stop it. We're not married yet."

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" 

"Ash? You son of a bitch, come here!" Dean collided into a hug with his long lost friend, both laughing like schoolmates. 

"And _this_ must be the _angel of the Lord who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition!_ " Ash clenched his fists, then hugged Cas. "Pleasure to finally meet the infamous angel."

"Former..." Cas corrected, but he blushed, remembering when and how he said that line. Ash's exaggerations were not that far off. 

"Hey, I got your tunes ready, if ya wanna give it a once over...maybe practice a little somethin', somethin', if ya know what I'm sayin'..." Ash had his arm around Cas, eyeing Dean suggestively.

"Hahaaa...let's see what you got, tiger." Dean pulled Cas back towards him, and the three inspected and laughed at the choices. "You know me too well."

"You're an open book, my man. Now, what's your first dance going to be?"

Dean and Cas shared a look that spoke a thousand words in a split second.

"Oh, that's hot..."

* * *

"Sammy?" Dean hollered, running into Eileen. "Hey, sorry, uh, do you know where Sammy is?"

"He's not here, fled from the kitchen before we could even unpack all of the ingredients." Eileen laughed. "I think he's in the library."

" _Nerd._ " Dean stared at what the girls were whipping up, and Claire threatened him with no wedding because she was going to knock him into next week if he did not leave the kitchen. "Just a bite?"

"Goodbye, Dean." Jody raised her eyebrows.

Dean found his way to the library, which was huge, reminded him of one like on a college campus.

"Sammy?" Dean said again.

"Yeah?" Sam looked _tired._

"If I'd have known weddings would've been like the trials, I would've offered up that option for you instead." Sam did not find the joke funny. "How are you?"

"Great, actually! You're gonna have a blast tomorrow...you and Cas. Although, wait, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Sam huffed.

"I need help...with my vows, I, my brain won't work, and-" Sam handed Dean a sheet of paper. He read through it silently. "Ok, now you're just showing off. I do wanna add something, though."

"Burn it if you want." Sam _knew_ , _knew_ his brother more than anyone. And he _knew_ Dean would need a little push to get his brain to rewire to do something as special and meaningful as this.

"Ok, now it's good..."

"Wanna practice?" Sam offered.

"Thanks, Sammy..." Dean smiled affectionately. "You're the best."

* * *

"Hello, Castiel, how are things going?" Jack was so happy to get to visit with Cas. He hated to have missed so much already, but he wanted to attend their wedding at all cost.

"Wonderful, actually...but, I have a favor." Cas asked shyly.

"Anything. What can I do for you?"


	4. The CHAOS

"Is the blindfold really necessary?" Dean frowned, sandwiched in between Chad and Benny. Charlie is driving, and Claire is sitting Jo's lap in the front passenger seat. 

"I find it kinda kinky..." They all scream, and of course, yours truly shows up.

"CROWLEY?" Dean jerks the blindfold off.

"DEAN?!" The girls up front shout.

"Mum says hi. She can't make it tonight because she's finishing up your big surprise, but I wouldn't miss this for the world." Crowley casually goes on, feeling no need to explain himself. 

Dean turns back forward, cutting his eyes to Benny, who just shrugs it off. He places his palm over Dean's eyes.

"Again, is this _necessary?_ "

"We can't have you running off back to Cas." Claire explained. "It's bad luck to see each other the night before the wedding!

"We're in _Heaven_...I think that superstition's already expired.

" _It's tradition!_ " Charlie yells, then bursts out laughing. Dean wonders if all of this wedding planning is too much. They should've given it at least a month. But nope. Cas wanted to get married on Valentine's Day...the dork...[ _my dork..._ ]

When Dean is finally allowed to see, he squeals like a little girl, he is so excited. Outside a little ranch, there is a rounded fence with a dance floor inside. Huge lights from a football arena are scattered, and in the center? A mechanical bull.

"Go get em, cowboy." Crowley hands Dean a cowboy hat.

"Oh my God..." Dean shoves the hat on, hops the fence, and yeets himself onto the bull. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

Claire presses the button, and Dean is jerked forward, but holds on. Charlie starts the music, because well...party.

"Sexyback" starts with that beat drop, and Dean purposely falls off as he scrambles to the little DJ station. He wrestles for the microphone, Chad already somehow has his own.

Benny and Crowley stand back to watch the show with their drinks, and Jo runs up to laugh with Charlie and Claire.

" _I'm bringin' sexy back..."_ Dean starts, nodding his head.

Chad shouts " _YEAH!_ "

Dean points to Crowley and Benny. " _Them other boys don't know how to act..."_ They both flip them off.

Chad shouts " _YEAH!_ "

" _I think it's special, what's behind your back?_ " Dean winks at Chad.

Chad bumps his hip into Dean's. " _YEAH!"_

" _So turn around, and I'll pick up the slack..._ " Dean's eyes widen as Chad turns him around and thrusts into Dean's ass.

" _YEAH! TAKE IT TO THE BRIDGE!"_

" _Dirty baaaaaabe...."_

Chad puckers his lips to Dean. " _Uh-huh_."

Dean bumps his fists together. " _You see these shackles, baby,"_ He drops to his knees, and the girls squeal. " _I'm your slaaaaaave."_

" _Uh-huh..."_ Chad shoves Dean by the chest to sit on his feet.

 _"I'll let you whip me if I misbehaaaaaave..."_ Dean unbuttons his top two on his plaid shirt.

" _Uh-huh..."_ Chad winks at Crowley and Benny.

" _It's just that no one makes me feel this waaaaaay...."_

The things that happen next cannot be described. Dean did not know what came over him, but when it comes to karaokes and parties, he just did not give a rat's ass, and had so much fun. Crowley and Benny were found not dancing, but both trying and failing to ride the mechanical bull together. 

Next up, Dean sings "Single Ladies" with Charlie and Claire, dance moves and all, minus the heels. Chad was making it rain on the three divas. Crowley flipped a gold coin to Dean.

* * *

Cas is with Donna, Eileen, Sam, Gabriel, and Kevin in an old beat-up truck they found on the side of the road, and they are bouncing to Taylor Swift.

" ** _Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play!"_**

**_"And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate!"_ **

**_"I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake!"_ **

**_"SHAKE IT OFF! SHAKE IT OFF!" [WHOO-HOO-HOO!]_ **

**_"Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break!"_ **

**_"And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake!"_ **

**_"I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake!"_ **

**_"SHAKE IT OFF! SHAKE IT OFF!" [WHOO-HOO-HOO!]_ **

Everyone was out of breath by the time they arrived at the rendezvous. Piling out in a heap, almost face-planting, they slump along to a night they will never forget.

"WHO WANTS SHOTS?!" Kevin cries, leaping over the bar, grabbing five different bottles.

After round one, Gabriel goes over to the sound system to work his magic.

"GIVE ME SOMETHIN' GOOD!" Cas hollers.

"I GOTCHU, BRO!" Gabriel screams back. He starts bouncing to the beat, and within a split second, everyone loses it.

"Party Rock Anthem" blasts through the tiny speakers [They weren't tiny, but as loud as Gabriel made them, it was by his grace alone that they did not explode.].

"OH SHIT! YEAH! COME ON EVERYBODY!" Kevin immediately starts doing the dance that goes to the song, and throws a little break-dancer spin at the end.

"What the fuck, dude?! That was sick!" Gabriel picks it up instantly and they all try to teach the others during the first verse. Cas gets it, Eileen is too shy to try, and Sam trips over himself. "Come on, you sexy moose, here we go!"

They are somewhat in sync, Gabriel, Kevin, and Cas the stars of the show. Somehow sparks fly everywhere as dance number one comes to a close. With hardly any time to catch their breath, Gabriel has his playlist continue:

 _Hey, girl, you comin' with me you're comin' with me [_ Everybody goes "ooooooooooh"]

_Hey, girl, you comin' with me you're comin' with me_

Gabriel hops onto the stage. "Kevin! Get your ass up here!"

_"Hey, girl, you comin' with me you're comin' with me"_

Kevin is up there faster than lightning. He is tossed a microphone, and they just _know._

_"Hey, girl, you comin', come on"_

Kevin starts breathing with Flo Rida.

Gabriel has another microphone: " _Talk to me, girl...got you stuck-"_

Kevin: "Hhhhhhha!"

Gabriel: " _On my el-e-va-tor-"_

Kevin: "Hhhhhhha!"

Gabriel: " _Get it up-"_

Kevin: "Hhhhhhha!"

Gabriel: " _On my_ -"

They both drop the mics, heads down, like a clearly-rehearsed boy band. Then they both shout "HEEEEEY!" and perform the rap together _flawlessly_ , Kevin still doing the breathing, and the girl parts, never missing a beat.

The rest of the gang is jirating and bouncing around like crazy, even Sam and Eileen [it's been about four shots for them each] finally let loose. They all join in on the chorus, but it is Kevin and Gabriel's show again. Cas starts to attempt break-dancing, and does just fine until he tries to spin and falls flat on his ass. He lays down, out of breath from either the dancing or the trying to flip in the first place. Sam pulls him up, and Cas jumps with it. He goes flying almost ten feet, landing in a pile of pillows? [Jack must be supervising these parties.]

Donna hops up and interrupts the next song before it can start. "I've got one!" She's got a bottle in her hand, the shot glasses clearly not cutting it.

"Cas! I _know_ you know this one! Do it with me!"

Cas leaps up onstage and looks at the song and laughs. "... _yes._ "

Gabriel gives a cat call as they all anxiously wait.

"Shut up!" Cas laughs.

They both get serious for a second. Donna immediately starts. "Am I thrown' you off?"

Cas' eyes get big as he turns to their audience. " _Nope._ "

Donna looks to them. "Didn't think so."

Cas starts breaking it down. "How ya doing, young lady? The feeling that you're givin' me really drives me crazy. You don't have a player 'bout to choke. I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke."

Donna: "You lookin' for a girl that'll treat you right, you lookin' for a girl in the daytime with the light."

Cas slides closer to Donna, and they cheer. "You might be the type if I play my cards right, I'll find out by the end of the night-" He pecks her on the lips.

Donna pushes him away. "You expect me to just let you hit it-" She spanks Cas, who tries not to lose it. "But will you still respect me if you get it?"

Cas shrugs. "All I can do it try, give me one chance. What's the problem, I don't see a ring on your hand." Cas winks, showing off his empty [for now] ring finger. They all cheer louder. He slides on his knees towards Donna. "I'll be the first to admit it. I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent."

"If you wanna get in my world, get lost in it." Donna pulls Cas up by his shirt. "Boy, I'm tired of runnin'..." She proceeds to walk, Cas stumbling behind her. "Let's walk for a minute."

The entire song, Donna and Cas make it more _promiscuous_ as they go. They end up on the dance floor with the others, and Gabriel kisses Eileen, who shrieks with the blush she has. Sam punches him.

* * *

Dean is laying on his back across the mechanical bull feeling like he was going to hurl. And he probably was, as he lost track of the amount of drinks he had, and the fact that the bull had to have been going faster. But the stars were pretty.

Claire and Charlie were slow dancing, and Jo was passed out on the DJ table.

Crowley and Benny were sitting on either side of the bull, Crowley annoyed by Dean's cowboy boot hanging right next to him, close enough to smell. "Dammit, Squirrel." He swats at it, but it swings back to hit him.

" _Fuck._ " Dean rubs his head.

"What's up, lover-boy?" Benny cocks his head up at an uncomfortable angle. 

Dean starts crying. "I'm getting married tomorrow!"

"Oh, I had no idea... _congratulations!_ " Crowley sarcastically cheers and takes another swig of his drink.

_People fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

"Cas touched me...right _here!_ " Crowley and Benny jolt up, but just see Dean's sleeve rolled up to the scar on his shoulder. They both looked at each other, and started laughing, because of course, both of them were thinking the same thing. They leaned and stretched as far as they could to clink their glasses before sharing a drink of mutual understanding. 

It was definitely the start of a beautiful friendship.

"CHARLIEEEEEEE!"

Charlie shoves Claire away, who almost falls over, if not for the fence to catch her, and trots over.

"What's up, bitch?" She attempts to hop onto the bull, but cannot. Dean helps her up, and they straddle it facing each other like teenagers in a bedroom at a sleepover.

"I'm getting married tomorrow... _married!_ "

"You think _I_ don't know that?" Charlie points to Dean instead of herself. "We didn't even have a rehearsal dinner." Both have faces of sheer terror. " _We didn't even have a rehearsal dinner!_ "

Dean starts crying harder. Charlie hugs him. 

"I'm the worst groom in the world!"

"You're not even in the world, you idiot!" Claire finally made it over to see what the fuss was about. "Don't y'all always just fly by the seat of your pants with no plan?"

"But I've been planning with Sam for almost 48 hours straight!" Charlie defended.

* * *

Cas is slumped agains the wall crying in Gabriel's shoulder, both men shirtless and drunk. "Have You Ever Been in Love" by Celine Dion is playing in the background.

"Gab?" Cas whines.

"Mhm?" Gabriel throws his head over.

"I love Dean _so fucking much..._ "

"You do...you love that asshole so fucking much, and I am _so fucking happy_ for you, little bro..."

"I love you, too..." Cas kisses Gabriel on the cheek.

"I love you, too..." Gabriel reciprocates.

Eileen and Donna are nursing headaches that are already appearing, disappointed that even in Heaven, hangovers are still a thing. Sam is looking for Kevin, who disappeared after "SHOTS" was played the fourth time???

"KEVIN?!" Sam stumbles around, picking up trash as he goes, but he only manages to throw it into a big pile next to the sound system. "KEVIN?!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOM!" Everyone looks up, Gabriel jumping up as Cas faceplants. Kevin somehow made it up to the rafters. "Hey Cas! _Cas!_ Re-remember that _song_ you were going to do with, with Dean...you practiced all morning... _I taught it, yeah..._ can, can we do it...like, right now?"

"No!" Cas shoots up to his feet, and immediately regrets it, as he almost falls over. " _No._ That's _our_ song. You can't have it, cuz you're not us."

"No fun!" Kevin flips him off. Cas reciprocates.

"You do need to get down, though..." Sam feels his hangover coming as well. "Or...or I'm coming up there to get you."

" _Suck my dick!_ " Kevin falls into a pile of hay, everyone giving off a combination of screams of horror and the hardest laughter of the entire night.

Eileen is closest to the disaster, so she finds him sound asleep, or knocked out, it was hard to tell. "He's fine...shhhhh..." She walks up to Sam, and they start making out.

Cas whines. "I wanna...where's Dean?"

"Hey, hey... _no._ I made a promise to...to...someone...we're not doing that crap. This...this is...we're doing right." Gabriel pulls Cas into a hug he does not want.

_Have you ever been in love?_

_Have you ever been in love?_

Cas starts crying again as Celine Dion finishes her heavenly ballad. She was his favorite, after all, because she brought out all of these human emotions and then some. Dean only allowed him one of her songs a week because he just turned to putty after even thinking about the singer.

"Cas?! Cas!" Cas stops crying, and he suddenly yanked up by Sam, who has this weird look in his eyes. "I'm only gonna say this once...you break my brother's heart _again_..." Cas shakes, then nods his head, unsure of the response he should be giving right now. "And I will knock you into next _Tuesday._ You get that? _Tuesday._ Only _Tuesday._ "

Gabriel starts dying laughing, rolling on the floor like a kid. "That was one of the best days of my life! _HAPPY TUESDAY FUCKERS!"_

"It's not Tuesday, dumbass!" Donna yells from across the room, snuggled up in the hay next to Kevin, who still has not moved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, with the amount of ideas I get from Tumblr, I could write a book about this wild night. Considering a part 2 before the wedding if y'all want!


	5. The Chaotic Aftermath

Dean finds his chance, unable to get through another Disney song. Now, he loves Disney more than anyone within this vicinity, but "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" was the last straw, as he could barely get through the first chorus without crying. Charlie graciously takes over, and proceeds to play Fleetwood Mac.

_As if that made it any better, Charlie!_

Hangovers in Heaven were a thing, but thank Jack they did not last long. Couple hours? Who knows. All Dean knew was that his head was fine, and he thought he was being a sneaky boi by running off to find Cas. He could hear someone coming up behind him, and he whipped around.

"Benny? You scared the shit out of me!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Benny raised an eyebrow. "Cas is this way, come on."

"Wha-you're not-" Dean stammered as Benny drug him the other way.

"You really think I give a damn about tradition? I know you, Dean. And you need your angel right now. You're pitiful. Can't even get through a dumb kid's song without crying about it."

"Hey, man, Disney made it for the child in all of us!" Dean jerked out of Benny's grip. "Don't diss the mouse!"

"Ok, ok, whatever you say. Now, be quiet, before Charlie catches you and tears you a new one."

"Isn't it kinda obvious I'm not there anymore?" Dean looked back behind him.

"Crowley brought Stevie...trust me, she's having the time of her life."

"You two are scary together..."

Benny gives Dean a wink, and stops suddenly. "Hang on...your angel took off that way."

"Took off? Wha-"

" _CAAAAAAAS! GET YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE ASS BACK HERE!_ " Gabriel ran after him, too lazy to fly, and really, what was the fun of that on a night like this.

Dean and Benny saw Sam run after them too.

"Son of a bitch..." Dean takes off running, Benny too tired for any more of this shit.

"Have a good night, Dean. I'll see ya tomorrow."

* * *

Cas loses them deep in the woods after climbing the most complicated tree he could find. He peeks out, watching Gabriel and Sam zoom past him. He leans back, and tries to catch his breath. The night is quiet, peaceful, except for this random clap of thunder that makes Cas jump out of his skin. He almost falls out of the tree when a hand grabs him to keep him steady.

"Easy, you're ok..."

"Dean?!" Cas gets shushed for a second, then more calmly: "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. What are you thinking, climbing up in a tree? Have you ever even climbed a tree before, much less a beauty such as this?" Dean looked around the thick branches, admiring its shape and size.

"No...but I've always wanted to..." Cas suddenly realized how high up they were, and grabbed Dean. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"We're up very high." He calmly states, although he was not calm, but his voice hid it well.

"Yep. You wanna climb down?"

Cas shakes his head. "I don't think that's a good idea...I don't know how I got up here."

"I'll let you in on a little secret. Come here." Dean guides him deeper into the tree, only to find solid ground on the other side. The branches reached across a small plain of soft grass.

"Oh...yeah, I think I can manage." Cas hops down, and they stare at each other for a split second before attacking each other with hungry kisses.

"Cas..." Dean breathes.

"Dean?" Cas does not want to stop.

Dean holds the back of his neck, taking a breath. "We're getting married tomorrow."

"Yeah, we're getting married tomorrow." Cas smiles big, but then it drops when it dawns on him. His eyes get big. "We're getting married tomorrow."

"Now you got it..." Dean pats his cheek, and sighs. 

"Let's get out of here...let's go find Baby, and just ride for a bit." Cas offers.

Dean relaxes. "That's the best idea I've heard all day."

Baby somehow ended up right outside in the clearing, and Cas somehow knew it was Jack, and he silently thanked Him. Dean drove Baby for who knows how long, but they ended up at Bobby's, and spent the night with him, who did not give a rat's ass about what goes on the night before the wedding, as long as they would not be late.

"But could you keep it down? If I'm gonna walk you down the aisle tomorrow, I want to walk you, not carry you..."

Dean did a double take, and his eyes welled up. "Bobby?"

"What?"

"You, you're going to..."

"Well, of course I am, ya idjit. Who do you think is going to do it, _Garth_?" They all laugh at that.

Dean drops to his knees and hugs the man in his recliner. "Thank-you..." He whispers.

"You're welcome, son..." Bobby pats him on the back. He groans when Cas joins in on the hug, wondering if he'll ever survive in Heaven with these two idjits running around.

* * *

Dean and Cas sit on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms. 

"Dean?" Cas tilts his head up. "I can't wait for tomorrow..."

Dean squeezes Cas a little tighter. "Me neither..." This is it. In just a few hours, he was going to marry the love of his life.


	6. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The moment everyone has been waiting for!

Cas woke up to Dean wide awake, staring at the ceiling. He rolled over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning..."

"Good morning..." Dean smiled. "We're getting married today."

"I...better go, then...lots to do..."

"Wait, Cas..." Dean sat up and they kissed. "I love you."

"I love you." Cas got up and dressed quickly. Then he was gone.

Dean sat there and rewired his brain.

_I'm getting married today._

"Son of a bitch..." Dean flew the covers off and went to take a shower. It was a long, hot shower that made him feel so much more relaxed. "Stairway to Heaven" played as he got mostly ready.

He came out to the bedroom, and saw his tux hanging in a bag with a little note from Charlie.

_I'm outside whenever you're ready for me._

Dean started shaking. This was it. After he put most of his tux on, he hollered that the coast was clear. Charlie comes in, all dressed in her solid black tux and green tie. Her hair was in a high pony, bangs in a perfect position...she looked...

"You look amazing..." Dean said.

"Shut up, of course I do, but it's not about me, now come on." Charlie finishes Dean up, making sure his tie was perfect, and the boutonniere was as it should. "Ok...now, go to the bathroom. I need to fix that hair."

Dean touched it self-consciously. "I know, I know..." He groaned.

"It's just too fixed. We need to loosen up a bit. You're...Dean?" Charlie made him turn back around. "Breathe."

Dean let out a breath he was not consciously holding. "Uh-huh..." Charlie grabs a box and stands on it behind him so she could reach his hair.

"I can squat-"

" _No._ " Charlie holds his head from moving. "Your suit cannot get wrinkled right now." As she fixes her hair, she is keeping a close eye on the time, and on Dean's heart rate she swears she can hear without any aid. "Sam told me you two practiced your vow..."

"Mhm..." Dean swallows.

"Hey...look at you..." Whatever Charlie did, he had never seen his hair look this good in a while. "You're going to be fine. Just speak from the heart. Say what you want to say." She blows him a kiss and pats him on the shoulder. 

"Charlie!" Dean calls when she's already at the door. "Thanks...for everything..."

"No problem."

" _Balls!_ " 

They both wince. "I'm gonna go fix his tie."

"Yeah, you do that..." Dean laughs. He takes one last look in the mirror, and without a thought, makes his way outside.

* * *

"I'm here! I'm here!" Cas huffs.

Sam whips around, halfway through working his tie. "You're fine. You're not late." _He's late._ "We've got time." _We have to hurry._

"Ok..." Cas strips in front of Sam, who did not turn around in time before he saw everything. "This does not leave this room..." Sam admires the ceiling until Cas is decent, and he moves to the tie, knowing the poor man has never been that good with them.

"Sorry, I'm just...I got distracted outside, and I'm-"

"It's ok to be nervous...that's a good thing...it means you care..." Sam looks down, then picks up the boutonniere. "Listen, I'm really happy for you two. Dean and you...you're meant for each other. You've always been a part of this family. I'm just glad we're finally making it official."

Cas teared up. "Thanks, Sam." He goes in for a hug, but Sam stops him. "Wrinkles."

Cas rolls his eyes.

"Hey, you two..." Eileen comes down in her bridesmaids dress. They opted for green and blue swirling around as if hand-painted. [They were, Jack had the angels working on them the other day.] "Are you ready?"

Sam gaped. Cas elbowed him. "Uh, yeah...almost, uh...Cas, the hair? Looks amazing. I don't know why you ever changed it."

Cas smirked. "Thanks...I...thought it was a bit much, but it's really sexy isn't it?"

"Smoking." Eileen grinned.

"Let's go." Sam shooed them out. _We're almost late._

* * *

Bobby tugged at his tie, not caring that Charlie would ring him about later about it when he noticed Dean come up.

"Well, look at you." He smiled.

Dean blushed. "Everything ok?" He could hear music playing, and his stomach was doing somersaults. "Everybody here?"

"Just about." Bobby peaked out from behind the curtain. He looked at Dean, and knew he was scared. " _Breathe._ " He squeezed his shoulders. When his eyes teared up, he hugged Dean tight. "I'm so happy for you, Dean. You deserve to be happy, you hear?"

Dean nods his head, fighting the tears hard. "Thank-you, Bobby."

Charlie, Claire, Eileen, Jo, and Donna show up with Sam, Kevin, Garth, Benny, and Gabriel. Everyone looked amazing.

"Where's Ash?" Dean notices him gone.

"He's officiating the wedding, dumbass." Claire said, messing with her dress because of course it was itchy.

Dean pauses. "Oh...that's awesome." The music starts, and he felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Get in line!" Charlie hisses under her breath. "Miracle," Charlie whistles. Dean cannot believe his eyes when Miracle, that precious dog, comes with the rings in a little basket in his mouth.

Everyone lines up, and waits for their cue, then-

It all happens in slow motion. Dean freezes. One by one, his family, everyone he loves walks out together. Is this really happening? He must be dreaming. Before he can stop thinking, Bobby whispers in his ear, "It's time" and they go down the aisle.

Friends and loved ones filled up the venue, all with huge smiles on their faces. Ash is standing up at the alter with the biggest smile on his face. Bobby leads him where he supposed to stand, squeezes his hand, and suddenly Dean is alone. The music changes, and the whole congregation stands.

_Oh God, this is it..._

_Here he comes..._

_Do I look ok?_

_Do I smell ok?"_

_Does he still want me?_

_Am I going to be ok?_

_Are we going to be ok?_

All of that and the rest of Heaven ceases to exist when he comes through the curtain.

* * *

Cas is fidgety. He is alone behind the curtain now, waiting on his cue. When was he supposed to go again? He knew...of course, he knew, he was just nervous.

"I got this...I got this..." He laughed, then froze. "I don't got this..." He starts to panic. He is pacing, then spinning, then he stops when he almost runs into someone. Someone whom he had never seen look so happy. "Jack?"

"Hello, Castiel." Jack is in a pure white tux, a red rose as his boutonniere. "Are you ready?" He offers his arm.

"You...me..." Cas starts to cry, but he _cannot_ right now. He had to snap out of it...right. now. He nods.

"Don't be afraid." Jack leads him to the curtain. Cas notices the lights flicker a little. He looks to Jack, who just smiles bigger.

"Hey Jude" starts playing with no lyrics, and Cas hitches his breath because God, Dean loves this song so much. And suddenly, all of Heaven stops.

* * *

Dean hears the music, the curtains open, but the lights start to flicker. No one bothers...they are looking down the aisle at Cas being escorted by Jack. Dean's heart bursts. Cas looks breathtaking. He has the biggest smile on his face, too shy to turn to see anyone else.

All he sees is Dean.

Everyone is whispering softly, pointing out how amazing they both look, and then, when Jack gives Cas away, the music stops, and-

Dean has a tear escape. He cannot believe this is happening. Cas, his angel, is right here standing with him up here.

Cas lets out a little laugh. Dean's dimples are showing, his beautiful stubble with the crinkles by his eyes where he smiles.

_Still beautiful._

_Still Dean Winchester._

"Dearly beloved..." Ash starts. "We are gathered here today in the sight of God," He nods towards Jack, who is sitting on the front row next to Mary and Bobby. He shyly waves. "...and in the face of these witnesses to join together these two men in holy matrimony."

Dean and Cas do not hear much, they are too busy gazing into each other's eyes, telling each other over and over again that they love each other. Ash clears his throat.

Dean takes a second, looks down to his Mom and Bobby, who both have tears in their eyes, and begins.

"Cas...ever since that day, when you pulled me out of Hell...you changed me. You told me that good things do happen, that I deserve to be saved. And I never realized back then, that I was falling in love with you. Knowing you, having you in my life, has made me want to be better. You make me laugh, you make me cry...you make me smile. I was always so scared, because I didn't know if you felt the same, but of course, you do. I mean, look at us." Everyone softly laughs. "Cas, I want to thank you for always being there for me. You never gave up on me, even when I kept giving up on myself. Because you cared so much about humanity, you made me want to fight for it, for their happiness, and along the way, I found mine through you. I love you so much, Cas." Dean chokes a bit, gasping, as he knew if he had paused, he would not have been able to finish from the tears.

"Dean Winchester. You have shown me something that I never had before, and that is love. You love the world, you love your family...you are the most selfless, loving human being I ever had the honor of knowing. And for you to include me in your love..." Cas shakes his head. "I hope someday, you can see yourself the way I see you...from the moment I raised you from perdition, I knew you. I knew your soul, and it is so pure and full of love. But then, then I got to know you on Earth. Every day I spent with you was a blessing, and I will always fight for you to have more. And now...now we can make it official. Thank-you for saving me, Dean."

Ash has a huge smile on his face. "Dean Winchester, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in holy matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for all of eternity?"

Dean smiles. "I do." His heart stops for a second.

"And do you, Castiel, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in holy matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for all of eternity?"

Cas smiles widely. "I do."

Ash states: "Repeat after me: I-"

"Dean Winchester, take you, Castiel, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for all of eternity."

Ash looks to Cas: "Repeat after me: I-"

"Castiel, take you, Dean Winchester, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for all of eternity."

They both have tears in their eyes as Ash whistles for Miracle with the rings. 

"Here, this ring, for you Cas, I made from the knife on that night." He chuckles, feeling a little embarrassed. He puts the ring on Cas' finger.

"And this ring..." Cas takes Dean's hand. "Has the last bit of my grace. I want you to have it..." Dean's heart skips again, realizing that Cas' grace is a part of him now.

"By the power vested in me by yours truly," Ash gestures to Jack again, "I now pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss the groom."

Dean takes Cas, cupping his cheek and presses their lips together. There is a thunderous applause all around them, but they can barely hear, for the sensation they are sharing is all too beautiful to ignore.

"May I present Mr. and Mr. Dean and Cas Winchester!" Dean and Cas grip their hands tightly. Everyone is standing and cheering.

Ash throws his Bible up in the air, and gives Miracle a well-deserved belly rub. White rose petals fall everywhere.

Cas grabs Dean and leans him back, kissing him harder.

"It's like a dream come true..." Cas whispers.

"I love you, Cas." Dean shakes his head, kissing his _husband_ again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! IT HAPPENED! I'M CRYING! ok, so this chapter ended up super long, so I'm doing a separate chapter for the reception tomorrow.
> 
> THEY'RE MARRIED! O M G THEY'RE MARRIED!


	7. The Reception [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real fun begins!

Dean never lets go of Cas' hand as they exit the building. Gabriel rushes outside to start taking a million pictures with everyone. He makes their puffy red eyes disappear because _we cannot remember this day all mopey like a teenage girl._

"Dean!" Sam comes up to his brother, giving him the biggest hug with tears in his eyes. "I'm so happy for you..."

"Thank-you, Sammy." Dean says back.

"Come here, you." Sam grabs Cas and they both hug each other tightly. "Now that you're officially part of the family..."

Cas wipes a tear away, and Sam grabs him by the shoulder. "I'm kidding..."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just a little..." Cas looks around to see everyone so happy, already heading to the Roadhouse. He did it. He married Dean Winchester. This was the happiest day of his life.

"Hey, Dean..." Mary Winchester taps her eldest son on the shoulder.

"Mom..." Dean hugs her gently.

She kisses him on the cheek. "I am so proud of you, baby..." Mary looks at him, using her thumbs to brush the tears away. "You deserve all the happiness..."

Dean nods his head, then is hugged from behind. "Woah, ok...party doesn't start yet." He turns to see it was Garth.

"Hey, Dean. Congrats on finally tying the knot." Garth winks at him, then walks off.

Dean flushes, looking at Cas, who is crying in Gabriel's shoulder.

"OK EVERYBODY! TO THE ROADHOUSE! WE ARE PARTYING TILL THE COWS COME HOME!" Ash shouts with a megaphone. "Not you, two. Gotta save the best for last." He pulls Cas and Dean back by the shoulders.

"...I'm still scared..." Dean does a rough estimation of how many people are cramming in, and it was more than he could handle.

"It's too late to elope." Cas points out.

"Come on, lover boys..." They follow Ash into the venue, where they are met with more thunderous applause. 

* * *

Sam excitedly gets up from the long table next to Cas and grabs the mic. 

"I just want to get the legalities out of the way, and thank you all for making this happen. This is a special day, and I won't go on too long...these two made us wait long enough for this day." Sam gestures to Dean and Cas. Cas laughs, and Dean wants to skip this part all together. "When I found out that these two idjits were getting married, the first thing I did, well, after I was to be Best Man and to help Charlie plan a wedding in about three days...I called Rowena." Rowena stands up and waves to the crowd, then sits back down. "Rowena, you remember what I asked you?" She nods. "I asked if you were ok down in Hell...because these two _finally_ got together." Everyone laughed so hard. Dean wanted to die again, and Cas laughed too. "I mean, _come on,_ guys, it's been, like, _a decade_!" Sam steps away from Dean, who punched him in the arm. Seriously, these two love each other so much, but they never admitted it. They just..." Sam lowers his mic and gives Dean and Cas the biggest puppy dog eyes, then turns it into a frown while everyone is dying from laughter. Cas almost falls out of his chair. Dean is trying to disappear into the floor. "Just do it! Kiss! Something! But let me leave the room first! _None_ of you had to deal with it as much as I did."

" _Bless you, Sam Winchester!_ " Gabriel hollers. Sam points to him, mouthing him a thank you.

"Anyways, I don't know if Cas ever found out about this or not, but...I know y'all haven't, but-"

"... _No..._ " Dean covers his face with both hands, resting his elbows on the table. Everyone laughs again.

"Dean got yellow fever..." The audience oohs. Sam raises his eyebrows, and Dean wants to pummel him. "Which makes you very _very_ scared. I mean, _petrified._ It got to the point where all he wanted to do was 'man the flashlight'. Once again, I had to do everything myself. He-" Sam starts laughing. "He is sprinting, running for his _life..._ from a... _yorkie!_ "

"Ok...ok..." Dean blushes harder.

" _And then! A cat-_ a little, cat...in this locker...I have never in my life heard you scream like that before..." Sam takes a second to compose himself. "If Cas was there, you would've jumped into his arms like Scooby-Doo. Cas, there's not much I can say to you that you don't already know about Dean. As long as you feed him and makes sure he bathes himself every now and then, you're good to go. I will say, I like your music tastes better, so I am thrilled to officially officially welcome you to the family." Dean pouts and Cas beams. "You've had your hands full, but I know you can handle him. But if we ever hang out, now that you're married, can we stop with the eye-fucking?" More laughter. "Just make out, get it all out of your system, and we can go on about our day. I love you both, you've always been my family, and congratulations on finally getting your act together."

A louder applause than the ceremony erupted through the room, and Cas clapped right along with them. Dean wanted a new brother.

* * *

Claire pulls Cas aside while Ash gets the music ready for the real party to get started. She gives him a hug, and Cas' heart melts.

"Congratulations, Cas. Glad you two finally hit it off." She laughed.

"Thanks, Claire." Cas loosens his tie a bit.

"Ready for round two?" She grins.

"Well, actually, it's because-"

" _Hey!_ " Dean grabs Cas' hand, turning him around. They stare at each other, everyone frozen at the gruff look on Dean's face. "Nobody puts Baby in the corner..."

Claire gasps, and Kevin squeals.

_Now I've had the time of my life_

Dean lets go and walks backwards, curling his finger for Cas to come on. Everyone is getting excited.

_No, I've never felt like this before_

He pulls Cas in against his chest, and they stare into each other's eyes.

_Yes, I swear, it's the truth_

Cas smiles big, and Dean dips him backwards dramatically. Ash cat-calls.

_And I owe it all to you_

Rotating Cas around to wear his back is pressed against him, Dean lets his hand go down Cas' arm.

_Cause I've had the time of my life_

They stare again.

_And I owe it all to you_

Dean spins Cas out, and they do the entire routine _flawlessly,_ just like they practiced in the barn for who knows how many hours. Everyone is clapping to the beat, loving every second of this beautiful tribute to these two lovebirds...and this amazing moment in this classic movie too.

Dean suddenly slides forward across the dance floor. Claire takes Cas and they start dancing. Dean leads Swayze's solo with Kevin, Gabriel, Charlie, and Ash following behind him. The crowd cannot get enough. Dean grins like a Cheshire Cat when he spins on his knees. He feels so good right now, but he still has butterflies in his stomach.

"Oh my God, they're gonna do it..." Mary covers her face, but peaks through. Bobby swears under his breath.

Dean holds his hands out, and Cas nods. He runs towards him, and Dean lifts him by the waste up into the air above his head. Everyone loses their minds screaming.

" _THAT'S MY BROTHER!_ " Sam shouts above the roar.

Dean lowers Cas, and they cannot help from laughing and grinning wildly as they continue to dance, both covered in sweat and tears of joy by the end of the song.

It was the most amazing feeling in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TO DO IT! I saw a post, and I'm like, of course they're doing Dirty Dancing! And Sam's best man speech...could've gone on for five hours, but I took from a few Tumblr posts I saw, and we all agree that Sam can finally rest now.


	8. The Dancing Continues

Ash dims the lights, and "Almost Paradise" starts playing. Dean and Cas take a breath and take it slow this time.

Cas lays his head on Dean's shoulder, and Dean closes his eyes, living for this moment.

_Oh, how could I have known_

_That all my life I only needed you?_

"I love you, Cas." He touches his lips to the side of his head.

_Oh, almost paradise_

_We're knocking on heaven's door_

"I love you, Dean." Cas cannot pick a happier day, he literally had no idea that this was even possible for someone like him. All around the room, he can see people watching them, most of them had tears in their eyes.

They started to couple off and join them on the dance floor. Sam takes Eileen, Bobby takes Ellen, Charlie takes Stevie, Claire takes Kaia, Garth takes Bess, and Crowley takes Benny. Ash starts crying at the DJ table, but he does not want to change songs yet, because this was such a beautiful moment.

Dean eventually noticed everyone was dancing, and he smiled again. That was all he could do today: smile and cry. This was the pipe dream, the wishful thinking that was now a reality for him. He had it all. He had a home, with his family, and he had Cas. What more could he ask for? He turned to kiss Cas, who stopped dancing to really soak it all in.

"I was wrong..." Cas looked away shyly. At Dean's worried look, he quickly recovered. " _This_ right here...is my true happiness." He wiped a tear from Dean's eye. "Promise me we'll stay like this forever?"

"Whatever you want." Dean hugs him tightly. The lights suddenly change and a disco ball drops down out of nowhere.

Everyone starts dancing to the new beat.

_Oooooooooh_

_You can dance, you can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Oooh_

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Digging the dancing queen_

Gabriel grabs the mic. " _Friday night and the lights are looooooow..._ " He slowly sinks to his knees. " _Looking out for a place to goooooo..."_ He searches the crowd and points at Dean and Cas.

Kevin joins in. " _Where they play the right music, getting in the swing."_ Flailing his arms, the audience is loving this improv performance. " _You come to look for a king."_

CUE DRAMATIC POSEPOSEPOOOOSE

* * *

"Wait! _Wait!_ " Dean is reaching for the mic because this is one of the greatest songs in existence [there are a lot of those that Dean has put on that list, but he is more than sure this is not an exaggeration], and picks up at the perfect moment.

" _To meeee..._ "

Gabriel is on the piano, doing that gorgeous piece, leaning into it all dramatically.

" _Mama..._ " Dean points at Mary, who is so embarrassed right now. " _Just killed a man..._ " Cas is suddenly on stage with him. Dean looks to the audience for help. " _Put a gun against his head._ " Cas takes Dean's free hand to his temple. He grins at the audience. " _Pulled my trigger, now he's-_ "

Cas drops to the floor, tongue out for good measure.

" _Mama..._ help!" Dean breaks character. " _Life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all_ _away-_ " Dean drops to his knees over Cas, then the mic is jerked out of his hand by Ash.

" ** _MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOH! DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRY! IF I'M NOT BACK AGAIN THIS TIME TOMORROW!_** " Ash gets all dramatic with it, throwing his beautiful mullet around. " _Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters..._ " He goes and lays on top of the piano.

Gabriel again, is literally putting his back into it, leaning so close to the keys as he plays that he might as well be making out with them.

" _Too late..._ " Kevin has a microphone and picks up the next part. " _My time has come. Sent shivers down my spine._ " [He is literally shaking himself.] " _Body's aching all the time."_ He presses his chest, doing a body roll, and there are so many hollers and cat-calls. " _Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go, gotta leave you all behind and face the truuuuuuuuuth..."_ Kevin yeets himself onto the stage to join everyone [Cas is now "alive" to sing the big moment.]

" ** _MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOH!"_**

Gabriel: " _Anyway the wind blows..."_

_**"I DON'T WANNA DIE, I SOMETIMES WISH I'VE NEVER BEEN BORN AT ALL!"** _

Ash plays the guitar solo with his own guitar he is playing, and again, it is a miracle that the Roadhouse has not exploded yet due to the amount of chaos that is happening.

A few light bulbs do explode when it is all said and done.

* * *

Ash did not put into consideration that by putting Bob Dylan would not only keep everyone riled up, but get Crowley to be an emotional wreck. No one had a clue the former King of Hell could do karaoke, much less have **_FEELINGS_** [except for Sam...who swore not to tell anyone about that night].

" _And how does it feel?!_ " Crowley shouts. " _To be without a home...like a complete unknown, like a rolling stone..."_

"Oh, Fergus...you are so dramatic." Rowena sits there with her martini, rolling her eyes. She turns to Kaia and Claire at the "gossip table" as Dean dubbed it. "He can always come stay with me, but 'that's just wrong, mum'. I swear, he will never grow up..." 

Dean leads Cas outside to get some peace and quiet for a moment.

"You ok?" Cas asks, catching his breath, his suit a wrinkled mess, but like they care.

"Yeah, I've never been better...it's just...no, I'm having so much fun, just need to catch my breath." It had been a while since Dean had partied this hard. Used to when he would go to bars, it would end quickly with his one-night-stands after some drinks, and he would go on a hunt the next day. And then there was that time with Crowley...

"It's just..." Dean starts crying again. "Son of a bitch...I'm sorry, Cas, I keep crying on our wedding night, and-"

"Dean, Dean, look at me..." Cas' face was tear-stained, covered in sweat, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "I've never had this much fun before. This is all very overwhelming, I mean, it's been a crazy week. I'm expecting to crash any second now." Pause for dramatic effect. Nothing happened. "Claire says showing emotions is good, healthy even!"

"Claire?" Dean scoffed. "Since when is she a guru expert?"

"I guess since we were doing this...speaking of this..." Cas kisses Dean again. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Dean fights the laugh. " _Wow_...you must've skipped the pies and went right on to the cheese dip fountain, because Cas, that was the cheesiest thing I have heard you say."

"Hey, Dean, don't make it bad..." Cas shakes his head.

"Ok, I think we're done here." Dean laughs, and kisses Cas to keep him quiet.

They spend the next half hour gazing up in Heaven's stars, Cas pointing out all of them by name, until they hear an explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More music more fun! I know I put a lot of emphasis on music, but so did the show, and so does Dean! We both love music! And it's a party! So let's hype it up!


	9. The Honeymoon Begins

Dean and Cas sprint inside, hearing so much laughter and screaming. Smoke was everywhere, probably from the piano being on fire and Ash's guitar literally being swung around like a torch. People start walking out.

Rowena keeps sipping her martini. She turns to her son. "Now, Fergus, can we move on from our little pity party?"

"Crowley?" Dean throws his arms out. "What the hell?"

"Wasn't him, dearie." Rowena nodded towards the stage. "Castiel's older brother had one too many shots."

"Gabriel?' Cas turned to see Gabriel lying flat on his back spread eagle, laughing so hard he could not breathe. "Are you all right?"

"First off, it wasn't just my idea..." Kevin came from behind the bar. "Your little prophet is an agent of chaos, it makes _me_ nervous."

"I regret nothing..." Kevin trips over Gabriel and almost falls off the stage but Dean catches him. "Hey, man." He gives Dean a hug. "Congrats on the wedding. I'm so happy for you guys." He starts crying.

"Ok, thanks, buddy." Dean pats him, keeping a tight grip on Kevin so he cannot hurt himself or anyone else again. "Think we oughta call it a night?"

* * *

Dean and Cas enter the presidential suite. Who knew Heaven had a nice hotel too? So many perks.

Dean lets out a low whistle. "Wow..."

The room was white and gold, with the biggest chandelier either man had ever seen. Hanging over a double king bed, there were more pillows than Dean thought necessary to be on a bed. The view...was overlooking an ocean, a huge window that was so clear, that it might as well not be there.

"We're at a beach..." Dean was so excited. He finally got to go to the beach.

"I've never been to the beach." Cas said.

"Me neither...always a dream of mine..." He silently thanked Jack. 

Cas took Dean's hand and smiled. They kissed again and again, as if this was their first and last time they would ever get a chance to do it.

"Am I dreaming?" Dean found himself saying out loud.

"Fraid not..." Cas pinched him for good measure. "You're stuck with me..." He held up his hand, flaunting his ring.

Dean kissed it, still trying to wrap his brain around it all. "I think I can live with that..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to transition and have my beach chapter because dammit! That's all Dean wanted! My boys deserve to live a happy life!


	10. Chapter 10

After the best shower ever, Dean and Cas enter the bedroom. Cas twirled the long chord that held his robe together, taking in the fine detail of the furniture. 

"Can we stay here forever?" Cas looks whimsical, like he is in a Disney movie.

"I don't see why not..." Dean shrugs. Rules be damned, they were in paradise. He fights a yawn, but Cas sees it.

"Looks like someone's partied too hard tonight." Cas says teasingly.

"You know what? Yeah, I'm exhausted, but I'm still on this high..." Dean looks down at his hand. " _Shit!_ " Dean sprints to the bathroom.

"Dean?" Cas runs after him.

Dean is throwing towels everywhere, drawers are flying open...

"Nonononono..." Dean sinks to his knees, rubbing his wet hair, trying to think.

"Dean? What's the matter?" Cas bends down, rubbing his back. "Talk to me..."

"My...my ring...it's gone..." Dean cries. "I'm such an idjit! Losing it on the night of the damn wedding, I swear, I--where did you get that?" Dean stopped freaking out when Cas held both of their rings in his face. "How?"

"There's a little dish here...I'm assuming when Jack said He personally attended to all of the details, he even meant a place to put jewelry so they don't get lost." Cas places the rings back on it to prove his point, then picked them back up. 

"When?" Dean's brain lost the past half hour, most of the day really. _I got married today..._

"In the middle of...well, this..." Cas kisses him, and hugs him. "You're ok, Dean. We're ok now..."

"We are..." Dean agrees. He really does, but his emotions have been all over the place, and he did not know what else to do.

"Come on..." Cas pulls him gently to the bed and sits him down. He runs his hands through Dean's hair and his stubble that was a little darker than this morning. Tired eyes looked lovingly back up at him. "I love you, Dean Winchester..."

Dean kisses Cas' hand. "And I love you, Castiel Winchester..."

He scoots back onto the bed, Cas crawling on top of him to kiss him more intimately. Slowly and carefully, they start to explore a little, trying to memorize every part of their significant other. But Cas already knew...

Because Cas restored every piece of his love back together ten years ago.

"Cas?" Dean breathed into his ear. Cas hummed, a little distracted by Dean's jawline. "I am so sorry..."

Cas lifted his head a little too quickly. He had that confused puppy look, tilting his head. "For what?"

Dean shook his head, letting out a little laugh. "For taking too damn long for this...Sammy was right..." He kissed Cas a little more aggressively, Cas more than welcoming it.

They eventually made love and fell asleep in each other's arms, ready for eternity together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as they woke up, all they wanted to do was lay back down...on the sand...at the beach.

It was a dream come true.

"I've been needing to work on my tan." Dean walked into the living area, twirling a little to show off his beach attire: hat, sunglasses, swim trunks, flip flops, and a halfway buttoned Hawaiian shirt. "Ready to rock!"

Cas looked over his shoulder and grinned. He was triple checking to make sure they had everything they needed. Because according to Dean, when one is on vacation, _why_ put in more work by walking back up the hill to get something missed? It was only five steps from sand up to the front door, but Dean wanted to be lazy.

He deserved it.

Stepping outside, the salty sea air and breeze felt amazing.

"I could get used to this..." Dean gazed up and down their private beach. He had seen enough movies to know that this put Mamma Mia and Lilo and Stitch to shame because it was a beautiful beach. Sea gulls flew above them, and he could have sworn he saw a dolphin fin on the horizon.

"This is nice..." Cas was amazed. Even as an angel, he did not get around much compared to the others, but the more time he spent with Dean, the more he "stopped to smell the roses". And that included movies, like Tombstone and Mamma Mia. Now he had all of eternity to read and watch every piece of media Dean did and wanted to indulge in. "Oh, look at that."

They walked over to a place already set up for them with roses sprinkled over the two chairs and umbrellas. There was a little table between them with a strawberry daiquiri and a pina colada [with umbrellas, of course]. A couple of books were neatly placed between, and Cas grabbed the one on top.

Dean picked up the card.

_I hope you had a restful night. Have fun today. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask._

_Love Always,_

_Jack_

_P.S. There are no sharks in the water, so just go for it_

Dean laughed, looking out over the water again. He could just sit and stare at it all day, and be perfectly content. And he will, eventually, but first...

"Let's go swimming!" All but his trunks gone, Cas barely had time to get undressed and put his book down before Dean was dragging him into the cool water. He dove in head first and came up several feet away.

When was the last time he ever went swimming.

"WOOOOOOOO! Oh, this feels good!" Dean spun around in the water a bit and swam back to Cas, who was still in shallow enough water to just stand comfortably with his shoulders barely submerged. "Come on out..."

Cas shivered slightly. "In a sec...still a bit cold."

"That's what makes it feel good!"

"You know, for someone who has never been to the beach, you know an awful lot about it..." Cas got quizzical. "Are you part merman?"

"I wish!" Dean went under and jumped back up. "Wouldn't that be awesome? Just roaming around underwater, wherever you wanted to go? Could see the world." His heart ached for a second when the only memory of swimming was at Bobby's for a few summers. John had wanted Bobby to teach them how to swim [for survival and hunting in general], but Bobby had made them fun days. Those were some of his best memories.

"Dean?" Cas brought him back to the present.

"Hey, Cas." Dean got up close, wrapping Cas' legs around his waist.

They kissed as the waves gently beat against them.

* * *

"Special delivery!"

Dean woke up, and Cas put his book down to see Sam, Eileen, and Gabriel bring five boxes of pizza.

"I _know_ you're honeymooning and wanna get back to your intercourse, but thought you might want these to tied you over till dinner."

"I'm making my grandmother's famous dip!" Eileen bragged.

Dean shot up, immediately grabbing the boxes from Gabriel. " _Really?_ " His eyes widened at Sam, then he looked over to Cas.

"I've never had pizza..." Cas realized Dean was holding the pizza, and his thoughts went back to the pizza man. He blushed, but took a bite as he was looking at Dean.

"Y'all are pathetic...goodbye!" Gabriel left.

"Like I said... _ten years of that crap!_ " Sam laughed as he went off with him.

"Dinner's at sunset, don't be late, or you won't get any!" Eileen hugged them both and followed the boys.

"Yep, I'm definitely getting used to this..." Dean took a slice out and started to dig in. "How's the pizza, Cas?"

Cas made a noise that made Dean almost have an aneurysm. " _Dean_...I've really been missing out..."

"So have I..." Dean muttered, kissing Cas on the cheek.


	12. Here's to Eternity

After dinner, Jack showed up.

"Hello, Jack." Cas was happy to have God hug him. But He was still their Jack that they had raised.

"Hello, Castiel. Dean. Congratulations again. This week was a bit crazy, huh?"

"You can say that again." Sam cleared his throat. Dean gave him a look, and he just smiled innocently, pulling Eileen into his side.

"I trust you had a good day at the beach?" Jack turned to peak at the waves in the dark. Yep, still good.

"It was amazing. Can't wait for tomorrow. Thank-you." Dean had the biggest smile on his face, and without thinking, went up and hugged Jack. When his brain caught up with him, he stepped back like he had done something wrong. "I'm sorry, I..."

"It's ok, Dean. You know I like hugs. Always have." Jack initiated the hug this time. "It's ok, Dean. I'm still me, remember?" He whispered.

Dean felt much more comfortable, forgetting about that fear of messing up that always haunted him. 

"How about some fireworks?" Jack snapped His fingers, and a high-pitched whistle of light shot up into the sky and exploded in bright colors.

Everyone looked up amazed as they pointed and laughed.

Dean did not pay much attention to the lights show, as he was too busy staring at Cas' expressions. He had never seen anyone more happy and pure and just...beautiful. Cas eventually noticed and blushed.

"Sorry, I...never really _experienced_ fireworks before. I mean, I've seen them, but, you know...human, and whatnot."

"It's neat, huh?" Dean pulled him in by the opposite shoulder, tilting his head into Cas'.

* * *

Jack and Sam and Eileen left them to the rest of their honeymoon, and the two men just laid on the beach to gaze at the stars.

"You know, Cas...I don't know if you ever knew what my Heaven was...well, back before when things were different."

"I did, yeah..." Cas thought back to little Sam and Dean sneaking off to shoot fireworks, getting in trouble be damned. "Seems familiar?"

"It's better..." Dean held Cas' hand. "It's so much better." That song started playing, and Dean let a tear fall. Jack was such a hopeless romantic, and He knew Dean well. He rolled over onto his side, propping himself up on the elbow. Cas did the same. "I love you, Cas..."

"I love you, Dean..." 

Dean found himself truly blessed and happy. And so did Cas.

_Knock, knock, knockin' on Heaven's door_

_Knock, knock, knockin' on Heaven's door_

_Knock, knock, knockin' on Heaven's door_

_Knock, knock, knockin' on Heaven's door_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This was so much fun to write after seeing this fandom come together for these past few weeks. I hope you all enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank all of my SPN fam on Tumblr. Y'all this is so exciting! I am floored by all of the details y'all have come up with on the Destiel wedding, and would love this to be in fic form! I'm going to try to incorporate as many details as I can, because I am soaring on cloud nine right now!


End file.
